


Mythical Creatures Inc.

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A company of mythical creatures is accused of hiring fakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Creatures Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 11/It's in the Detail  
> Date Posted: 4/7/13  
> Fandom: Original Fiction  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF) AU  
> Content Descriptors: Silliness  
> Character Pairing: None

                “Mr. Patrick, sir, there’s someone here who would like to see you, sir,” Fae rambled. Even after a year and a half working at _Mythical Creature Inc._ she still got nervous around her boss. He wasn’t particularly imposing at first glance, he was barely four feet tall, but he was known as a bit of a trickster. He needed a tall stool to even reach his desk, on which he kept a pot of gold. He liked his money, and would fire anyone who got in the way of him making it.

                “I’ve got a company to run! I don’t have time to deal with every person who wants to chat. That’s why I hired you!”

                “Well, sir, he’d really like to talk to you. And I think you probably want to talk to him, sir,” she said, her little wings fluttering worriedly.

                “Why would I want to talk to him? I’ve got work to do!” He face was red with the exertion of yelling.

                “I’m sorry to report, sir, but he’s threatening to sue the company. It might be a good idea to talk to him, sir,” she mumbled quickly.

                “What? He wants to sue us? What in the world for?”

                “Sir, I really think you should talk to him. Follow me, please,” she said, fluttering out of the room. He huffed, but followed her, his tiny legs moving quickly.

                “Mr. Dennis, this is Mr. Patrick.”

                The man—Mr. Dennis—laughed.

                “Look, fairy girl, I asked to see your boss, not some little Irish midget,” the man complained. Fae’s wings began beating faster. She knew how much her boss hated when people made fun of his height.

                “I am the boss. Patty Patrick, head of _Mythical Creatures Inc._ My employee here tells me that you’ve had a problem with our company. Would you like to meet in my office?” He adjusted his green bowtie.

                “No, I want to meet right here and I want everyone to hear about how your company is a JOKE!” Dennis yelled.

                “Our company is no joke! What do you mean?”

                “I mean I ordered a zombie for my son’s birthday party and I got an imposter!”

                “An imposter? Impossible! We only hire the real deal! Every single employee, from my fairy secretary to my ogre security guard, is an authentic creature!” Patrick insisted. Fae nodded quickly in agreement.

                “This was not a real zombie! It was a man wearing makeup and old clothes!”

                “Are you suggesting I don’t know my own company? I think I know what goes on around here better than you do!”

                “Sir, could I talk to you for a second?” Fae asked quietly.

                Patrick glared at her. “I’m busy!”

                “Sir, we stopped hiring zombies a few months ago. They were too unreliable. So lazy, and they never did what they were told. We never knew if they were going to show up or not. And they had a bad tendency to eat people, which caused some trouble.”

                Patrick pulled her aside where Dennis couldn’t hear. “Do you mean to tell me that we have an imposter?”

                Fae shrugged her tiny shoulders. “I don’t know, sir. I suppose it’s possible. We should see what office he rented from and contact them. If what he’s saying is true, one of them must have hired a fake. I don’t know why they would do that, though, unless he offered them a lot of money. But I think there are still a few real zombies in the company, so maybe that’s what happened?”

                Patrick scratched his head, making his red hair stick up slightly. “I don’t get paid enough for this. Can you settle this for me?”

                “Yes, sir, I can try! What should I do if it turns out it was an imposter? Should I give him a refund?”

                “Heavens no! If it was an imposter, you’re going to pretend to the customer that it wasn’t. I’ll guide him to a rainbow of something if we need to,” he replied flippantly before turning and ambling away to his office.

                Fae slapped a fake smile on her face and glided over to the man.

                “Mr. Dennis, I apologize, Mr. Patrick had somewhere to go. But I will be happy to take your contact information and get in touch after we investigate your claim. Could I get a phone number?”

                “No. You can, however, set this straight right now. I want—no, I DEMAND a full refund. I paid for a zombie, and I didn’t get one.”

                “Sir, I’m afraid I cannot offer you a refund at this time. My boss will investigate this and we will see what further action needs to be taken. I’m sorry.”

                “I’m done talking to you! You’re just some little pixie secretary! Go get your boss!” he demanded.

                Fae’s smile slipped.

                “I am a fairy, not a pixie! And I’m not a secretary either. I have a very important job, I’ll have you know!” She took a deep breath, trying to regain control.

                “Now, if you will follow me, I will take your information and we will get back to you as soon as we can.”

                With minimal amounts of annoyance, he followed her to the “Human Resources” desk.

                “Hey, Meredith, could you take care of this man. He believes he was the victim of a hoax.”

                The woman behind the desk was partially submerged in water.

                “Are you…are you a mermaid?” Dennis asked in amazement. The woman grinned.

                “I am. Now, just let me pull up a form and we can write up a report for you. Can you explain to me again what happened?” She purred.

                “Oh, well. Yes, let me see here. Oh, yes, I contacted the local branch of your company about providing—”

                “Where’s your local branch?” she interrupted.

                “Oh, um, Los Angeles. Anyway, so I wanted to rent a mythical creature for my son’s ninth birthday party,” he continued.

                “I’m sorry to interrupt again, but what were you trying to rent?” she asked.

                “I wanted a zombie. They’re his favorite. I was promised a zombie—and not for a cheap ticket, either—and I didn’t get a zombie.”

                “How much did you say you paid?”

                “I didn’t say, but it was around $1000 for five hours. I should receive a refund.” He flashed her a smile that she returned.

                “Why do you say he was fake?”

                “Well…He…” Dennis stuttered.

                “I assure you that all of our employees are real. Would you like to feel my tail?” she asked, her voice deep and silky.

                “Um, I, I should go.”

                “Would you like me to file your report? I’ll need your number.”

                “No, no. I don’t think that will be necessary. It was nice to meet you.” He nearly ran out of the office.

                “He left pretty quickly,” Fae said, flying into the room, a grin on her face. Meredith smiled at her and splashed her tail in the water.

                “They always do. If he comes back, don’t hesitate to send him down! I know how much Patrick hates to lose any money!”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> (C) 2013 Megan V------


End file.
